1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input method and more particularly, to a succession Chinese character input method, which collects phrases to the database of vocabulary by means of utilizing related Chinese characters placed after the inputted Chinese character and is able to automatically add phrases to the database, increasing the chance of finding the desired Chinese character placed after the inputted Chinese character, i.e., increasing the chance of inputting the Chinese characters by selecting desired Chinese characters from the display screen directly, so as to achieve a simple, convenient and fast input effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current Chinese input methods include individual character input methods and phrases input methods. An individual character input methods uses the complicated phonetic alphabet, strokes, or handwriting input method. A phrases input method is relatively simpler. Phrases include common phrases and specific phrases. Upon input of one Chinese character, Some phrase input methods enable a number of phrases that are initiated from the inputted Chinese character to be displayed on the display screen for selection. There are phrases input methods that have phrases encoded with codes by means of a particular encoding method. By means of inputting the respective code, the respective phrase is searched. These phrases input methods reduces the number of individual Chinese character input actions, thereby increasing the input speed. However, because the conventional phrases input methods still need to input a few individual Chinese characters between phrases to link phrases, the input speed is limited. Further, a person who wishes to use the method of using specific codes to search specific phrases needs to take a special learning course and remember specific codes, or has to go through all phrases to search the desired phrase after input of a code. If the desired phrase is not available after input of a code, the user must input every Chinese characters of the phrase one by one. This procedure is complicated and takes much time to complete. Further, the user needs to make phrases by oneself if they are not in the phrase database. In conclusion, the conventional input methods are complicated and slow.